With the increasing of applications, applications are downloaded and installed on terminals more and more frequently, and clients are more dependent on the applications.
In the prior art, the developed applications are generally uploaded to the backend server by the operator, and then managed by the backend server. For example, the backend server on the Android operating system consolidatedly manages each application that is developed by the operator and uploaded to the backend server, for example, the backend server sorts and displays the applications, and shows applications with versatility in better positions for the sake of easy downloading and installing on the client.
However, the above-described manner is disadvantageous in that, for example, due to the great diversity of applications even in the same field, when selecting and downloading an application to the client, a user needs to download many applications one by one for trial, until the satisfying application is found, which undoubtedly reduces the promotion efficiency of the applications and degrades the user experience; moreover, the presence of some rogue applications would cause an adverse effect to the terminal during the trial.
In summary, there are the following technical problems in the prior art that: the promotion of the applications is less targeted, resulting in a low promotion efficiency, and an adverse effect is likely caused to the terminal which downloads the application.